Sam's Everyday Life
by Samantha1105
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what Sam's point of view is like? Read this story to find out some of her inner thoughts and secrets and what she REALLY thinks of the MBC members. ChrisXRobin! Ask me Questions! Enjoy! Samantha1105's Story Story Collection!
1. Sam's Morning Chapter 1

A story told from Samantha's point of view-(Continuation to Monster Buster School)

-Sam's House,SingleTown-

I woke up at 7:04am on Monday morning. As always, the first thing I did was head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash the crust out of my eye lids.  
After I brushed my hair, i walked into my closet and grabbed my yellow dress and touched it up with my army pack belt that my father got for me when he used to be in the army. I smelled something good down stairs, I think it was bacon, so I headed down stairs.

"Good morning honey," My mother, Sophie, greeted when I got down stairs.

"Morning mom," I replied taking a seat at the breakfast bar beside my father. He was reading the morning paper and was checking the wall street taxes, as always. After reading two pages of all red arrows and sometimes a couple green ones, he took a sip of his coffe.

I turned my attention away from my father and looked at my plate. My mother made me two strips of bacon, two sunny side up eggs and one slice of toast with a cup of orange juice and a slice of grapefruit. She always tried her best to make those commercial breakfasts for me since she started that new late night job. She never has time to spend with me anymore. Neither does my dad, but thats another story.

"Thanks mom," I smirked. My mother smiled and stuffed papers in her brief case. I took a bite of my bacon, which tasted more like a big pile of salt than pig or whatever animal bacon was. I think it's pig.....anyways, forget the animals!

I got up after eating and grabbed my backpack from the closet. I made my way out.

"Bye Mom!," I called from the front door. But as always, she was too busy to answer me. I didn't even bother to say bye to my dad because he was chatting away on his IPhone.

I closed the door behind me and started my trip to school when someone tapped my shoulder. I gasped and turned around.

"Morning Sam!," said two beautiful blue eyes. I smiled. It was Chris!

"Morning Chris," I replied,"Uh....where is Robin?"

"I'm on my way to Cathy's house to get her now," Chris smiled. I frowned. I was happy for Robin, since she is my cousin, but I sorta hate how ever since she got here, I never get to spend time with Chris anymore. And I really still had feelings for him a little too. I took the time I had with him now as a gift.

"Soo....," I started,"Anything planned for this weekend?"

"Yeah actually, Robin and I are going to study ancient gagets from the early 1800's that the old MBC used!," Chris answered with a huge smile.

"Oh," I started again trying to sound as happy as my body would let me,"That sounds......uh...fun!"

"Yeah, I can't wait!," Chris said crossing the street.

"Where are you going?," I asked slowly stopping.

"Cathy's is across the street," he replied looking both ways before he crossed. I watched him stroll happily across and ring Cathy's doorbell. Then I heard Cathy.

"HEY SAM!!," she called from the second floor window of her house,"WAIT FOR ME OKAY! I'LL BE DOWN BEFORE YOU CAN SAY ZIFFERDOODLES!"  
I giggled and crossed the street. I sat down on the stairs of Cathy's porch and looked at my watch, it was 8:26. School started at 8:45.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!," someone screamed from inside. I sat up and ran inside with my blaster. I saw Robin and Chris on the floor of Cathy's living room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, WHERE'S THE ALIEN!," I shouted out of breath and pointing my blaster.

"Huh?," Chris and Robin said together. They looked at one-another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh Sam, there is no alien," Chris said.

"So why did I hear a scream?," I said slowly putting my blaster away.

"Chris was just showing me what you Earth-a-Zoids do for fun," Robin giggled.

"YEAH AND I'M NOT FINISHED YET!," Chris added wiggling his fingers in the air. Robin glowed green while Chris tickled her. I rolled my eyes, more games from the lovely couple! I hated moments like this, I wished that I was Robin sometimes. Her and Chris spended soo much quality time together and it really got under my skin. And I hated when Chris told me that we should just 'Stay Friends'! How lame!

"I'M HERE!," Cathy said with her arms raised above her head. Her backpack dangled from her pointer finger and her socks were crazy! One was down and the other was way up high. Robin and Chris waved at Cathy and continued playing with eachother. Suddenly, the doorbell rang like 15 times! Cathy ran to the door.

"The Danny is here!," Danny announced walking into the house with his head held high. I guess he noticed the laughing because he looked over towards Chris and Robin and grinned a huge, chesey grin.  
"Awww how nice,"Danny teased. Chris and Robin stopped playing.

"Oh....Danny!," Chris said,"Uh.....good morning!"

"I see your having a good morning YOURSELF!," Danny laughed. Chris' face turned pink. I loved it when he blushed, it was the cutest thing on Earth! It brought out his sparkling blue eyes. I stared at him until I was tugged by Cathy.

"Let's get going!," Robin smiled. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

-Science 212, SingleTown Middle School-

"Now class, let's resume our lesson,'Life on other Planets: Fact or Fiction'," Mr. Fusser annonced,"Turn to page 57 please."

I listened to the lesson and turned to page 57 in my text book, then I began taking notes. Chris, Cathy and Robin were soo lucky that they had art class right now. I love art! Instead, I watched Danny stare at the back of Wendy's head and listen to Jeremey blow his alway stuffed nose. Suddenly, my V-Com beeped.  
I opened it.

"Go for Sam!," I whispered into the watch. Chris' face appeared on the screen.

"Sam, meet me in the lunchroom, something strange is going on!," he called. I smiled. The thought of just me and Chris was great!

"I'm on my way!," I replied. I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Henderson?," Mr. Fusser asked. Danny turned his attention to me and mouthed,"Get me out too!"

"Uh.....well," I started. I search through the best my mind would give me."Uh...Principal Rollins said that Danny and I are excused this period to help her make some new rules, since we are trouble makers!"

"Rules you say?," Mr. Fusser asked.

"Yeah! She said that as bad seeds of the school we have to....uh....set an example for the other students!," Danny added.

"Well if its for Principal Rollins than I suppose you'll have to go," Mr. Fusser replied.

"Thanks Mr. Fusser!," I smiled as Danny and I jetted for the door. 


	2. Prank Calls Chapter 2

-The Lunchroom, SingleTown Middle School-

I ran as fast as my feet would let me to the cafeteria. When I got through the double doors, I saw something that made me wish I never left Mr. Fusser's room.  
I saw........well I saw NOTHING!

"Where are they?," Danny asked me when he got inside.

"I have no idea," I answered. My V-Com beeped and I quickly rolled up my sleeve and answered it.

"SAM!," Chris called from the other end. I heard giggling in the backround."Uh.....the alien has been traced to the library."

"What?!?," I shouted,"What's really going on here?" Danny walked up behind me to talk from my end.

"Dude! Quit palyin' around!," Danny added,"Where are you guys?"

"The library!," he shouted. I heard more giggling from the other end and then the call ended.

"Let's get to the bottom of this!," I said to Danny. Danny nodded and followed me to the library.

-The Library, SingleTown Middle School-

I hit the double doors of the library like a new car hitting the freeway. I was not going to let this joke go any further. When we got inside, Cathy was sitting at a table with Robin reading books.

"Where is Chris!?!," I asked Robin. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't heard from him," Robin replied,"Why, what's up?"

"I got a call from my V-Com and he told me to meet him HERE!," I replied. I was getting angry. I couldn't belive that Chris stood me up again!

"We'll we didn't get any calls," Cathy said,"Why don't you take a load off and read with us."

"Cathy," Danny said,"You have your book upside down." Cathy took a look at her book and frowned.

"No I don't," Cathy replied,"On Rhapsodia, this is right side up. You Earthlings just read the wrong way!" Danny folded his arms.

Suddenly, Chris ran into the library.

"SAM, DANNY, ROBIN, CATHY!!! THE HALLWAY, QUICK!," he shouted. I changed into my gear and got my blaster out.

"WHERE'S THE ALIEN!?!," I shouted. Everyone started laughing.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?," I asked feeling stupid already.

"Christopher was teaching Cathy and I about the Earth custom of lying!," Robin laughed.

"Yeah, and you guys get A+'s,"Chris laughed. I could feel my anger rising rapidly.

"So......this..was..all..a...JOKE!," I shouted. Everyone stopped laughing. I felt like slapping everyone in the face and zapping them all with my blaster.

"Yeah Sam, a joke," Danny replied. I growled.

"Sam, it was just a harmless joke," Chris said. I changed out of my gear and walked back to Mr. Fusser's class. I was soo upset. And that whole joke was just because, Chris wanted to teach his girlfriend about lying. Why would you teach your girlfriend about LYING!?! Anyways, I've never really liked Robin.  
I'll tell you more about what I've always thought about her.

_12:05pm, The Cafeteria

I walked to the cafeteria and got on the lunch line. Ahead, I saw Mark and Danny fighting for the last slice of pizza that they were giving for lunch. I grabbed a tuna salad and a bowl of friut and payed for my lunch. Then I looked around the lunchroom for a seat. At the middle of the room, Wendy and her friends gossiped about class, while Danny and Mark the far end of the room, Chris and Robin shared a bowl of friut and worked on a weird gaget they were building. And towards the back of the room, Cathy hid from Jeremey with her head tucked under her sweater. I decided to sit with her.

"Hey Sam," Cathy said sadly.

"Hey Cath," I replied,"What's wrong?"

"Jeremey, that's whats wrong," Cathy replied. I shook my head and ate a grape from my bowl. I looked over at where Chris and Robin were sitting and saw Robin feeding Chris a piece of friut. I had to do something. I grabbed my tray and headed for their table.

"Hey guys!," I smiled. Chris stared at me with a big chunk of watermelon in his mouth. Robin slowly waved.

"Uh...hi Samantha," Robin replied. I knew she didn't want me there, but that was all apart of my plan.

"So....lunch," I started,"Whatcha guys been up to latley?"

"Uh...," Chris replied,"Fixing stuff.......and stuff." I nodded my head.

"Sounds fun," I replied. They simply continued to eat their lunch. This time, with seperate forks. 


	3. I'm NOT Jealouse! Chapter 3

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

After school, I walked with Cathy to the clubhouse. On the way, I decided to have a talk with her.

"Cathy, have you noticed that Chris and Robin spend alot of time away from the rest of us?," I asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Cathy replied,"Their totally Zinkal-Flarp over eachother!"

"Yeah.....totally," I said, even though I don't really know what that means.

" I'll be back," Cathy said,"I've gotta tell grandpa that I'm home."

I walked into Mr. Smith's garden and headed over to the clubhouse. But when I got inside tools and screws were scattered all over the floor and the vehical chamber was opened. I heard somebody inside and decided to investigate. I walked down the stairs to the vehical portals and saw nobody was down there. But I did hear somebody in the tunnels.

I changed into my gear and walked down the dark tunnel with my blaster. Then, I heard giggling. That's when I knew what was going on. Chris and Robin were somewhere down here. What where they doing? As I ran down the tunnel, I heard the sound of them getting closer and closer. That's when I saw them. They were sitting on the floor holding hands like a new married couple and kissing eachother sweetly. I hated how pretty Robin looked as her skin glowed flawlessly. I had to end this NOW!

"CHRIS!," I shouted.

"SAM!," Chris shouted. Robin's mouth dropped open.

"What are you guys doing?!?," I asked. I felt like I was going to cry. I was soo angry. Why couldn't Chris like me sometimes. Why did this,ANGEL, have to step in and ruin my life? Then Robin started talking.

"Samantha I-"

"JUST SHUT UP!!!," I screamed,"FORGET THAT I WAS EVEN HERE!!!!" I pressed my vehical button my V-Com and changed into my gear. I jumped into my vehical and drove off.

_The Next Morning, 7:15am

I was eating my breakfast when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!," I called. I opened the door and saw the last person I would want to see on Earth, Robin.  
"What do you want?," I asked with my arms crossed. Robin picked at her finger nails and jumped on words.

"Uh..Sam," she started,"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, but I still don't know what I did wrong."

That's when I decided that I had enough! She says she doesn't know what she did wrong!!! She just came to Earth stole my future boyfriend and she says she doesn't know what she did!

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID ROBIN?!?," I shouted. She gasped and her eyes turned a light blue.  
"YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME!"

"Huh?," she asked,"I don't understand. How did I-"

"YOUR NOT INNOCENT!," I shouted, knowing that I cut her off,"JUST GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET AND LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!"

Robin's eyes filled with tears and she covered her face. Then she ran off my porch and all the way down the block. I really wish I didn't go that far. Do you think that was really that bad?

-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

I walked into the school and caught up with Cathy.

"Hey Cath!," I smiled. Cathy gave me a bad look.  
"What's going on?," I asked.

"Aren't you gonna tell me to go back to my planet and leave you alone?," Cathy asked me.

"Oh no," I thought to myself,"Robin squealed!"  
"Of course not!," I replied to Cathy. But Cathy lifted her head up high and walked away from me. I knew that today was going to be a long day! I walked to my locker and saw Danny ending an argument with Mark.

"YEAH AND GET IT RIGHT, IT'S 'THE DANNY' NOT 'DANNY-WANNY'!," Danny shouted as Mark walked away.

"Hey Danny," I smiled. Danny smiled back. I was happy that he wasen't mad at me.

"Hey angel hater," he replied,"Can't belive you said that, HARSH!" I sighed as I watched him and everyone else walk away from me. What would you have done if you were me? I don't think I was THAT harsh! 


	4. Having a Condensation Chapter 4

-Science 212, SingleTown Middle School-

I took my notes and listened to Mr. Fusser. I tried my best to ignore Jeremey's sinus problems and Danny's constant drooling over Wendy. That's when a note appeared on my desk. I looked up and saw Danny waving his hands in the air. I guessed that he put it there. I looked at the paper and turned it over. I saw in perfect handwriting,"From Christopher." I smiled but then frowned. I knew this couldn't be anything good. I opened it and read the letter:

_  
Hey Sam,  
I sorta heard about what you said to Robin this morning. I wanted to know if you would like to join me for lunch today so that we could finally sort this argument out with the whole team. I don't want this to go on any longer. It's effecting the whole team.  
-Chris ; )  
(P.S. I'm not mad at you or anything, I just wanna sort things out between everyone)

I looked back at the letter and smiled. I loved that little wink he drew. Even though on the paper, it looked sorta slanted!

-The Cafeteria, SingleTown Middle School-

When I got into the cafeteria, I saw all my friends sitting together at one table. Robin noticed that I came in and glanced at me, then looked down to the floor.  
I walked over to their table and forced a smiled on my face.

"Hi guys!," I smiled. Why was everyone on her side?

"Finally!," Cathy yelled,"Now we can have our important condensation!"

"Cathy, condensation is the cloud that forms before it rains," Chris corrected.

"I'm not talking about rain," Cathy replied,"Any it's very sunny outside Chris, it is March!" Danny and I shook our heads.

"Anyways," Chris started,"We all know why we're here, to discuss the incident that took place at Sam's this morning."

"I didn't mean to!," Robin sobbed. I rolled my eyes as everyone kissed up to her. In my opinon, the club was better without her. These days, it's all about Robin,  
Robin and more ROBIN!

"Whatever!," I yelled. Everyone turned their attention to me.  
"I'm sorry, okay,"I said. Robin looked up from her hands and smiled.

"Yeah, that's okay," she said,"I guess you were only a little jealouse." WHAT! DID SHE JUST SAY THAT I WAS JEALOUSE OF HER?!? OH NO SHE DIDN'T!  
I AM NOT JEALOUSE OF ROBIN WITHERMANN!!!! GET THAT STRAIGHT!

I tried my best to hide how angry I was. I smiled a very gritty smile.

"Yeah....I..guess..I..was," I replied. Everyone stood up and headed over to the lunch line. I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

~After School, Cathy's house~

"Golly! Mr. Fusser gives us soo much homework!," Cathy complained to me. I erased the word,"Happy" from my emotion log that my mother gave me. She told me to keep track of what I did everyday so that she would be able to check on me every now or then. This is what our quality time came to, an emotion log!  
I also erased the words,"Creative", and,"Loved" from the list.

"Yeah, too much homework," I replied to Cathy who went on blubbering. I heard the door open and looked up from my log. Robin pulled Chris into the livingroom where Cathy and I were.

"I'll be back," she said to him,"I've gotta get out of these shoes!" That was her excuse to change her whole outfit!

"Okay," Chris replied taking a seat on the floor near the coffe table. He looked at me and smiled.  
"More homework from Mr. Fusser?," he asked.

"Yup, alot more!," I answered with a huge smile. Chris smiled back. I could feel myself blushing so I hid behind my textbook.

"Do you guys need any help?," Chris asked taking out his textbook from his bag. Cathy nodded her head quickly.

"YES! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!," Cathy yelled. We all laughed. It was soo nice to have just us again. But that quickly ended when Robin finally came out wearing a COMPLETLY different outfit! I knew it. Before, she had on a plaid skirt and a bright pink sweater, but now she was wearing a bright orange overall jumper that had a skirt bottom and a lime green shirt under with green and orange striped socks and gold converse. Now do those sound the same to you?

"Hey guys," she smiled just to show off her outfit,"Homework?"

"Yup and lots of it!," Cathy replied. She sat on the floor next to Chris and opened her messenger bag.

"Then let's do it together," Robin said getting out her science book,"I could use the help!" I frowned. But what did I expect, she lives here! I kept quiet and read my book,"The Book Theif." I looked down at Chris and saw him chewing on a pen. He always did that when he saw stumped on a math problem. I tapped his shoulder.

"Having problems?," I asked with a wink.

"Uh....yeah, sorta," he replied with the pen hanging out of his mouth. Robin noticed that we were talking and butted in on it. She snatched the pen out of his mouth and waved it in the air. Chris laughed and tried his best to grab it.

"HA-HA!," Robin laughed. I rolled my eyes. Why did she do that? Was she jealouse?

"Don't make me!," Chris shouted with his arms up over his head.

"Oh-No!!," Robin squealed. Chris tickled her and Robin cracked up. Cathy laughed along with Robin. I was getting upset. How was I supposed to do my homework when everyone is acting crazy!?! I gathered my things and left. 


	5. Changing My Tune! Chapter 5

-Sam's House, SingleTown-

"Hellooo?!?," I shouted when I got home,"Is anybody home?" Nobody answered. As I thought. At least my mom and I are going out tonight! I set my bag into the downstairs closet and headed to the kitchen to find something to snack on. I grabbed and apple from the friut bowl and sat on the living room couch.  
"What do I wanna do?," I asked myself."I know! Some T.V. should clear my head from......Robin!"

I grabbed the remote off the coffe table and turned on the T.V. to channel 5.

"I love you too," a woman said," I love you as much as I love these Robin earrings you got me for my birthday!" I quickly changed the channel to 14.

"Today, we're going to start some crafts for you viewers at home," an old woman said.

"This should be better," I said to myself.

"We're going to start painting a farm-like landscape on out canvase. First, lets make a tall tree and add some birds. My favorites to paint are Robins!"

"AHHHH!," I yelled. I turned off the T.V. and ran up to my room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"I'm sooo bored!," I said to myself." Suddenly, the phone rang. I ran back downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?," I said into the phone.

"Hi sweetie," My mother called from the other end,"I'm going to be home a little late today, I have alot more work than I expected." My mouth dropped open.

"But mother!," I said with tears swelling up in my eyes,"You promised that we would go out tonight!"

"I know sweetheart," she replied,"I'm sorry, OH!- I've gotta go, bye honey!"

"Bye mom," I replied. I slammed the phone down and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I can't belive I even looked forward to going out tonight. I haven't been out with my mother since I was 5. And note to the world, I'M 14 YEARS OLD!!! I decided to go to the park. I took my canvase and my paints with me and put them in my paint wagon and made my way out.

-The Park, SingleTown-

I set up my canvase and paints near a bed of flowers and started to paint. That's when Mark and his friends came skateboarding by me.

"Look at this LOSER!!," Mark joked,"WE HEARD THAT YOUR FRIENDS TOTALLY DUMPED YOU FOR ROBIN!!!" I growled and they laughed louder.  
"I guess it's true!," Mark laughed. Roy and Ralph fell off their skateboards and rolled around on the ground.

"Look, Mark," I started,"Why don't you just keep it moving and leave me alone."

"Hmm," Mark said stroking his chin,"Lemme think.........NEVER!!!" They all busted out laughing.

"FINE!," I shouted,"Then I'll move!" I started packing up my things when my V-Com went off. I moved further away from Mark and answered it.

"Go for Sam!," I said. Cathy's face appeared on the screen.

"Sam!," she shouted,"We've got a 9/47 at the TownSquare!"

"I'm on it!," I replied ending the call. I decided I would pick up my stuff later and ran to the TownSquare.

-TownSquare, SingleTown-

I ran towards the Addison Single statue and met the team behind it.

"Where's the alien?," I asked.

"He just ran into the forest," Danny replied,"Let's Get Em'!" We all ran into the forest and right before my eyes stood this giant spider. I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS!!

"AHHH!," I shouted,"GET EM', GET EM', GET EM'!!!" I jumped and stomped my feet on the ground. I felt like I could feel spiders crawling up my leg. Danny giggled.

"I've got him!!," Robin shouted. She did some weird hand jestures and then this huge mistical cage appeared around the alien.

"Cool!," Danny smiled,"You trapped it!" Chris gave her a thumbs up. Robin blushed. I tried to change the subject.

"Let's Bust Em'!!," I shouted. We easily Vacuvated the alien, well I easily did it! "Well, I guess we're done here," I said.

"Okay!," Cathy smiled,"Marshmellows at my place!!" Cathy's favorite snack was marshmellows. She talked to them, slept with them, and shared secrets with them. Weird, I know!

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"MARSHMELLOW PARTY!!!!," Cathy shouted. She tossed marshmellows in the air. Danny caught a few in his mouth. Robin stopped a few in mid air with her hand magic......or whatever you call that stuff. And Chris covered his head. I laughed at that and he noticed.

"Hey!," he smirked,"This is not funny. I'm getting attacked by MARSHMELLOWS!" We both bursted out laughing. Robin noticed and started laughing too. Then Danny started laughing and pretty soon, everyone was laughing. This was just one of those times we had as friends. I guess having Robin around isn't that bad! 


	6. Cousin are Cool Too! Final Chapter

-My House, SingleTown-

I got home at 10:38pm and called for my parents. They still weren't home.

"What's new?," I asked myself. I went upstairs to my room to freshen up and get ready for bed. After I got out the shower, somebody rang my doorbell. I put on my robe and walked downstairs. I looked throught the peep-hole and saw Cathy and Robin holding sleeping bags. I opened the door a crack.

"SLUMBER PARTY!!!," they shouted. They forced the door open and ran up to my room. I closed the door and walked upstairs.

"Samantha," Robin said,"Did we surprised you?"

"Yeah," I replied,"I guess you did."

"It was all Robin's idea," Cathy said,"She told me that she scenced that something important to you was cancelled." My eyes widened. My mother had to cancel out,'Girls Day Out' tonight because of her job. How did Robin know. I hugged Robin tightly.

"Thank You Robin," I whispered to her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Your welcome Samantha," she replied,"But please go and change, you soaking wet!" We all laughed. I grabbed my duckling pajamas and matching slippers,  
those are my favorites. I got my sleeping bag out of the storage closet and set it between Cathy and Robin.

"I BROUGHT MARSHMELLOWS!!!," Cathy shouted. She dug into her trailer bag and pulled out a pot, lawn clippers, a dead bug and then the jumbo bag of marshmellows. Robin and I looked at eachother and laughed.

"Let's go downstairs and roast them in the kitchen!," I shouted.

"YEAH!!!!," Robin and Cathy cheered. We all ran downstairs and fired up the stove. I got the gram crackers out of the pantry and the chocolate out of the fridge.

"Chocolate!," Robin shouted holding her hand out. I passed her the chocolate.  
"Marshmellows!," she demanded. Cathy passed her a hand full.  
"Cracker!," she shouted. I passed it to her.

"Ladies," she said,"I would like to present the 'MBC Delight'!" We all cheered as Robin held it over her head. We broke the 'MBC Delight' in three and rapidly ate it. We looked at eachother and smiled.

"FRIBBLESNORP!!!," Cathy shouted,"EARTH FOOD IS GOOD!"

"And it only had a little chocolate," Robin added,"So now you don't have to worry about coughing up fire Cathy!" Cathy smiled.

"I LOVE THE 'MBC DELIGHT'!!," Cathy shouted. She spun around and danced. I turned on some music and we all did wacky dances. Soon, we all got tired and fell asleep.

_7:33am

"How's breakfast girls?," My mother asked.

"Really good Mrs. Henderson," Robin smiled. My mother smiled and looked at Cathy, who was stuffing her face with waffels. I giggled and tried my hardest not to spit my apple juice out of my mouth. I got up from the table.

"C'mon guys," I said,"Let's get moving!" Robin and Cathy took their last bites and grabbed their bags.

"Your mother makes good breakfast!," Robin said. Cathy nodded in agreement. We saw Danny and Chris laughing while they walked across the street.

"HEY!," I shouted,"OVER HERE GUYS!!" They waved and crossed the street.

"Mornin' guys," Danny smiled,"How was 'Girls Only' night?"

"How did you know about that?," I asked.

"I live right next door from you Sam," Danny replied,"I heard that loud music." I felt my face turning red. That's embarrassing.

"Oh.....he-he," I smirked.

"Well whatever," Chris said,"I had fun last night too!" Robin's eyes turned yellow when she looked at Chris.

"What did you do last night?," Robin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I finished our project!," he replied with his head held high. He dug in his nap-sack and took out a blaster.

"HOW COULD YOU!!," Robin shouted. She folded her arms,"We were supposed to finish that together." Chris' mouth dropped. Danny giggled.

"Geeks and their relationship problems," he laughed. Cathy bumped him with her elbow.

"I.......I'm sorry," Chris stumbled,"I didn't know that you would wanna finish it. With the night out and everything I-"

"It's cool," Robin replied,"Lemme see it." I walked beside Robin so I could get a look.

"I modified it!," Chris smiled,"The ray blaster has 7 different settings now."

"Your calling it the ray blaster?," I asked. Cathy frowned.

"BOOOOORING!!!," she shouted.

"What should we call it then?," Chris asked. Everyone stopped to think. Robin gasped.

"I'VE GOT IT!," she announced,"Robin's Radiant Ray!" We all frowned.

"BOOO!!!!," Danny shouted holding his thumb down,"THAT NAME STINKS!!" Everyone laughed. We got to school on time and walked to Mr. Fusser's room.  
I tried my best to think of a cool name but nothing really came to my mind. What would you call it? Anyways, I looked around the room and smiled. I didn't really mind Danny staring at Wendy or Jeremey blowing his nose anymore. I just couldn't wait for lunch!

-THE END- 


	7. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
